


Letting It Out

by its_crystal_queer



Series: The Stomach Trials [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Porn, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Burping, Dare, F/F, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, Soda Drinking, coke and mentos, set during keystone motel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4356821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_crystal_queer/pseuds/its_crystal_queer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ugh... why do you enjoy torturing me like this?”<br/>“You know I love to mess with you, P,” Amethyst sang, snuggling closer to her and pressing down on the top of Pearl's stomach. As Pearl burped again, Amethyst leaned up and pressed a kiss to Pearl's jaw. “Plus seeing you all bloated like this is a real turn on.”<br/>Pearl's face darkened.<br/>“A-A turn on?!” she spluttered, incredulous. “How exactly-”</p><p>(Set during Keystone Motel. Pearl loses a bet and faces the consequences. Amethyst forgives her. They both have a kink they've never acknowledged until now.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letting It Out

**Author's Note:**

> the worst thing ever is when u write your good fetish kink porn but you cant for the life of you think of a suitable title because what the fuck do you even call this
> 
> 3945 words of pearlmethyst soda drinking, burping, bloating, fingering, lil bit of oral, and some angst. set during keystone motel.

She didn't know how Amethyst had talked her into this.

It had started less than an hour after Greg, Steven and Garnet had left for Keystone. Amethyst had breezed in unannounced, nonchalantly pulling out a six pack of soda cans from the refrigerator and taking them to her room without any comment. A few minutes later she came out again, a mischievous look in her eye.

“Let's play a game,” she said, and Pearl sat up straighter.

“What kind of game?” she asked, furrowing her brow in confusion. Amethyst had been distant since the disastrous incident at the communications hub, so it seemed odd that she was choosing now to propose one of her usual ludicrous challenges.

“Well, we can go spar on the beach,” Amethyst said with a shrug. “It's a beautiful day, and we both need to let off some steam, obviously.” Her face broke into a grin. “And we can make a bet too. Best two out of three. If you win, you get to order me to do something. If I win, I get to order _you_.”

Something didn't feel right.

“What exactly are you planning on making me do if you win, Amethyst?” Pearl asked suspiciously, and Amethyst hooted with laughter.

“What, preparing yourself to lose already, Pearl? That ain't like you at all. Better shape up if you don't want to be doing what I have up my sleeve.”

“There's no way I'm letting you win,” Pearl said reflexively, though she didn't feel in the right state of mind to be playing games at all. As Amethyst left the house Pearl followed suit, wringing her hands nervously. “Why are we doing this, anyway?”

Amethyst shrugged again, stepping out onto the hot sand and stretching.

“We're alone together,” she said simply. “It's finally peaceful, so we might as well make the most of it.”

Their battles were heated; Pearl couldn't remember the last time Amethyst had sparred against her and meant it, really tried hard to knock her off balance. She was surprisingly strong (or was Pearl just weak after three restless days of searching for Peridot? She couldn't be sure), and while Pearl managed to scrape a victory for herself in the first match, her stamina waned, and Amethyst won the second two by a landslide. The two stood panting in the stifling summer air.

“So I win,” Amethyst beamed. “Time to pay, Pearl.”

Pearl shuddered a little at that. “What is it you want me to do, Amethyst? Some silly dance? A crude hand gesture?” She reeled through the other ridiculous things Amethyst had gotten her to do in their time together, and found she was beginning to fear what Amethyst had in mind. The victor in question, however, revealed no secrets immediately.

“Come with me and you'll find out.” Reluctantly Pearl followed her into the house, straight past the warp pad and into the temple. Amethyst's door opened and she sailed through, beckoning Pearl to follow. Gingerly, Pearl obliged.

While Pearl hadn't been in Amethyst's room since they were searching for the slinker, it appeared she'd been stacking things more, almost in a systematic order, although Pearl could hardly decipher what it was. So long as it worked for Amethyst it was technically a system, she supposed.

Amethyst flopped down near a puddle connecting their rooms and cracked open a can of soda, taking a swig. She motioned for Pearl to sit down so she did slowly, a little bewildered by the lack of fireworks or water balloons that were usually present in Amethyst's victory commands.

“We worked hard, so drink up.” She handed the can to Pearl. Pearl frowned.

“I'm all right, thank you,” she muttered. Amethyst's eyes twinkled in amusement.

“This is my decree, Pearly. You have to do what I say so long as we're in this room. And I'm saying, drink up.”

Pearl went to decline, but seeing Amethyst trying so hard to keep away from the subject of the conflict she had created, she hesitantly took the can from her.

She took a few gulps, the carbonation stinging her throat. She hadn't drank soda since... well, since Rose offered her some back in 1982. It had been flat though, since it had been left over from a bottle Greg had bought her. She never anticipated the fizzing that followed.

Her stomach stirred, adjusting to the sensation; moments later, she belched, short and loud.

She clapped a hand over her mouth as Amethyst burst out laughing, glancing around wildly in case anyone else had heard.

“W-What on Earth was that?!” she cried, reaching down to put a hand on her stomach in pure confusion. Amethyst was still gasping with laughter.

“Oh come on, P! You can't tell me you've never burped before!”

Her cheeks flamed. “A-Absolutely not! Never!”

“What, never?” Amethyst cocked an eyebrow, still grinning widely. “You're telling me you've never just let one out before?”

“I don't eat or drink when I can help it,” Pearl pointed out, still blushing. “And certainly not carbonated drinks like soda! I am a crystal gem. I have dignity!”

This only made Amethyst laugh harder.

“Baby, _I'm_ a crystal gem, and while that was a good burp for your first time, let the master show you how it's done.” She grabbed the can from Pearl, taking a swig, before setting it down and belching loudly, patting her stomach proudly.

Pearl made a face. “I really didn't ask for a demonstration, Amethyst.”

“Yeah, well, I wanted to give you one. Show you there's no shame.”

“Thank you for the concern, but there was no need.” Pearl grimaced at the can of soda. “I refuse to touch that stuff again.”

Amethyst pouted. “Aw, come on, Pearl, don't be a stick in the mud! You promised!”

“I changed my mind,” Pearl said stubbornly, turning her head.

“But you lost the bet. You have to!”

“I don't have to do anything, Amethyst,” Pearl grumbled, but reluctantly she took the can and took a few more hesitant sips. Seeing Amethyst's face brighten again was worth the way her stomach fizzed.

“That's the spirit! But drink more than that, geez.” Amethyst pulled her hair back slightly, surprisingly gentle, and tilted the can upwards, grinning as Pearl began to chug. After a few seconds she began to swat at Amethyst's arm, prompting her to remove the can from Pearl's lips. Pearl took a few gasping breaths she didn't need, before leaning forward and burping forcefully into her hand.

“Don't-” She coughed, before turning to Amethyst with a glare. “Don't do that!”

“But you looked so cute,” Amethyst trilled, cackling. She drained the remaining liquid and rattled the can. “Oh, it's empty. Guess we should start on the second!”

“Second?!” She glanced at the six-pack sitting atop the stack of old superhero comics and swallowed. “I-I thought you were just kidding around, Amethyst-”

“You mean this isn't fun?” she asked teasingly, patting Pearl's now slightly rounded stomach. She gained a hiccup in response and grinned. “Man, it doesn't take much to make you bloat, does it?”

“Oh, be quiet,” Pearl snapped, face a rich cerulean.

By the time she had finished the second can, she was starting to feel the effects. Her stomach was beginning to feel heavy now, the soda weighing down in her belly, causing it to push outwards. Her tunic felt tight around her waist.

“You should ditch the sash already, P,” Amethyst said, elated at the sight of the taller gem's distended belly. “Give yourself room to breathe.”

“I don't need to breathe,” Pearl said sourly, but she loosened it slightly, the easing of the pressure feeling wonderful. She exhaled and sat back, closing her eyes.

“Don't get too comfy, Pearl. It's time to start can number three.”

Pearl groaned and rubbed the side of her stomach.

“What do you get out of seeing me humiliate myself like this?” Pearl grumbled. “I don't understand what's so funny about me-” She paused to belch, stifling it with her hand. “Excuse me. What's so funny about me drinking copious amounts of soda and... eructing.”

“It's fun,” Amethyst said with a shrug. “Come on, I got something for you.”

She held out what looked to be a few small white pills.

“What are those?” Pearl asked, wrinkling her nose.

“They'll make the soda sit better in your stomach,” Amethyst explained. “You have to swallow them whole though, or it won't work. It's easier to down them with water.”

She plucked one of the empty cans from the floor and ran it through one of the puddles connecting to Pearl's room, before holding it out to her.

Pearl's mouth turned up in a small smile at that. Amethyst may be having fun with making her look ridiculous, but at least she wasn't completely heartless.

Pearl downed the pills quickly, watching Amethyst's face brighten, and was a little disappointed to find the gurgling in her stomach hadn't immediately stilled.

“Er... how soon did you say these would react?”

“Soon,” Amethyst said with a grin, before cracking open the third can of soda. She took a swig herself before cupping the back of Pearl's head, tilting it backwards. She complied, trying not to feel too uncomfortable by the sensation of the soda spilling down her throat. When Amethyst moved the can away, noting it was now half empty, she watched Pearl expectantly.

“W-What?” she asked defensively, and as she was about to turn on Amethyst for an explanation she felt it. Her stomach was beginning to feel bubbly again. She put a hand to it (gosh, it was taut), which proved to be the wrong thing to do. Pearl gave a large belch that seemed to shock even her; she flinched and then grunted in pain as Amethyst snorted.

“Hah! Minty,” Amethyst chortled, leaning over to palm Pearl's protruding stomach. Pearl went to yell but was cut off by another burp, followed by a series of hiccups and coughs.

“That was painful,” she groaned, before glaring at Amethyst. “What did you give me?! It's done the exact opposite of settling my stomach!”

Pearl hiccuped again and leaned back with a whimper. Her stomach was already feeling tighter, and she was beginning to ache.

“Good old mentos, P,” Amethyst replied, beaming. As Pearl whimpered in pain Amethyst smoothed a hand over her belly, prodding the softer parts and considering each burp Pearl pushed out as a result as a victory. “It's a chemical thing. Makes you bloat even more.”

“Amethyst, you-!” Pearl hiccuped and tensed as a cramp seized her. “I can't believe you!! How much more do you think I can take?”

“I'm guestimating almost infinity,” Amethyst replied with a wink. “If it really hurts you can just stretch your physical form. Won't make you any less bloated but it'll probably feel nicer.”

Pearl's shirt was already beginning to ride up as it was. She squeezed her eyes shut and chose not to fight against the notion of Amethyst gently untying her sash. Taking it off had eased the pressure, but not by much, and she groaned in pain, trying to massage the pain away. It failed to do anything except make her burp more.

“Ugh... why do you enjoy torturing me like this?”

“You know I love to mess with you, P,” Amethyst sang, snuggling closer to her and pressing down on the top of Pearl's stomach. As Pearl burped again, Amethyst leaned up and pressed a kiss to Pearl's jaw. “Plus seeing you all bloated like this is a real turn on.”

Pearl's face darkened.

“A-A turn on?!” she spluttered, incredulous. “How exactly-”

“You're always so stick thin,” Amethyst muttered, nipping along the side of Pearl's neck. “It's so nice seeing you this huge.”

“Amethyst,” Pearl started indignantly, but stopped with a gasp as Amethyst leaned up to press a kiss to the edge of her gem. Her body shuddered.

“I figured you'd enjoy it too.”

“Enjoy what? Getting inflated beyond belief, sick to my stomach and... expelling gas? Why in the world would I be enjoying this?!”

“Well, I saw the way you always looked at Rose.”

Pearl froze.

“Wh-Why are you bringing up Rose at a time like this?”

Amethyst shrugged. “Well, when she was pregnant you were always following her around, touching her belly, resting your head against it. I figured maybe you had a fetish.”

“Well, you were wrong,” snapped Pearl, face colouring in embarrassment. “I never – I mean-”

“Look, just let me show you.” Amethyst reached under her armpits, hoisting Pearl up to her feet. The movement jarred her stomach, making her belch uneasily into the back of her hand, and she groaned. “Don't be a baby, just turn around.”

Amethyst had a lot of junk in her room, but mirrors seemed rare in the massive piles (part of Pearl wondered if it was for the same reason that all the water in her room was constantly distorted with movement; maybe the two of them had more in common than she thought). Regardless, they'd appeared to have been sat near one, and as Pearl took in her reflection her eyes widened. Her stomach ballooned out from her, round and tight, fighting against the front of her shirt which was beginning to ride up. She'd never seen herself so full before.

“I look...”

She tried to find the words.

“Pregnant? You sure do.” Amethyst wrapped her arms around Pearl from behind, gently massaging her stomach. Pearl let out a whimper. “I saw your dream, you know,” Amethyst murmured in a low voice. “You were projecting it through your gem. You had your hands all over her.”

“What?!” Pearl was mortified. “Y-You saw that?!”

“So what if I did?” hummed Amethyst, pressing a series of kisses down Pearl's exposed shoulder. “It just gave me a little inspiration, that's all. I figured since everyone is out of town it was as good a time as any.”

“Amethyst-”

She bit back a whine as Amethyst pushed the half empty can to her lips, tilting her head back for her to drink. By now she felt impossibly heavy inside, the liquid sloshing around uneasily, and she groaned as the last few drops hit the back of her throat.

“That's can number three down,” Amethyst grinned, and another croaking belch bubbled up from Pearl's throat.

She slipped from behind Pearl to reach for the fourth can; Pearl's stomach grumbled and Amethyst hesitated, pressing an ear to it. The quiet bubbling sounds were beginning to make her hot. Clumsily she trailed a kiss down Pearl's stomach, palming it with her free hand, and the sensation went straight to Pearl's crotch. She squeaked, legs buckling, and Amethyst took it in her stride, gently pulling Pearl down so that they were both sitting, Amethyst positioning herself between Pearl's legs, before slipping her free hand beneath Pearl's shirt and smoothing it over Pearl's distended stomach, biting her lip as Pearl emitted a breathy moan that made her stomach clench.

“You ready?”

“Just... get it over with already,” Pearl said, her legs beginning to tremble as Amethyst's free hand moved further and further down her belly towards her crotch.

“Roger that,” Amethyst said with a grin, bringing the can to Pearl's lips. Pearl began to gulp quickly, not wanting to prolong the torturous ache in her gut, and waited until she had drank a good third of the can before moving her head away from the stream. Soda dribbled down her chin and she leaned back, taking a few heaving breaths to try and calm the bubbling in her stomach, before lifting a hand to her mouth to conceal the tremendous burp that tore out of her anyway. She was past the point of caring enough to be embarrassed by the sounds she was making; her stomach ached far too much for modesty to even be a factor anymore.

Amethyst leaned up to her and before she knew it they were kissing, Amethyst briefly parting from her to lick up the sticky trail on her chin before slipping her tongue between Pearl's lips. The increased pressure in both her stomach and her pussy made the kiss even more arousing than it would have been, and she moaned into Amethyst's mouth, completely enveloped in the sensation.

They broke apart, and Amethyst chugged the remaining two thirds of the soda herself. She belched, long and loud, and Pearl clung to her tightly, pecking her neck and shoulders, moving down to her collar bone, her _gem_ – Amethyst breathed in sharply, dithering, and slid the hand that was palming Pearl's lower stomach further down to dance at the waistband of her shorts.

The groan she got in response spurned her on, and Amethyst yanked the shorts and her underwear down quickly, humming in satisfaction as she saw Pearl was already wet. She slipped a finger in and Pearl's body arched in surprise, her belly pressing up against the soft skin of Amethyst's slightly exposed stomach. Amethyst shuddered instinctively at the contact and began to move her fingers in time to each ragged breath. Pearl's arousal was soaking her hand, dribbling out and onto the ground beneath them. Pearl herself was emitting a combination of whimpers and hiccups, rocking her hips to the rhythm of Amethyst's fingers, trying to create as much friction as possible.

“Geez, Pearl, we sure are eager,” Amethyst grunted, rolling her fingers around some more, pinching her clit. Pearl cried out, digging her fingers into Amethyst's mane of hair, desperately trying to hold back from reaching orgasm so quickly. She could feel it incoming, but the need to prolong it prompted her to lean up, pressing her lips to Amethyst's chest and eliciting a moan from deep within her.

“Be quiet,” she groaned, and Amethyst seemed to take delight in her frustration, sliding further down Pearl's body and bringing her mouth down to join her fingers. Pearl yelped as Amethyst began to suck on her clit, the hot coiling in her stomach tightening and tightening, pooling downwards. She could feel sweat breaking out on her skin, felt Amethyst's hands move away from her crotch, smoothing sticky fingers across her stomach. She could hardly keep her eyes open, focusing on the intensity of Amethyst's mouth, hot and wet on top of her. She hiccuped as Amethyst kneaded her belly on both sides, and searched for something to grab onto as she began to fall off the edge. She curled her fists around the straps of Amethyst's shirt with a warning cry, and Amethyst took the time to lift her head upwards as Pearl's orgasm hit, washing over her, sending her body into short spasms that left her breathless and shaking.

Amethyst wiped her mouth on the back of her hand before sliding up to straddle Pearl, feeling equally flushed as Pearl's stomach jutted against hers. She leaned down and pressed a kiss to the centre of Pearl's gem, making her breath hitch and her chest rise slightly.

“You have to admit, this is the best penalty for losing a bet I could have come up with,” Amethyst said in a low voice, and Pearl blinked at her dazedly through heavy-lidded eyes, still riding a high from her orgasm. She reached up for Amethyst with shaking fingers and pulled her closer, bringing their lips together quickly.

“I could have done without all of the soda,” she mumbled when they broke apart. Amethyst guffawed and nuzzled into the crook of Pearl's neck, planting a few clumsy kisses down it before pushing herself upwards and stretching.

“Well, that was a good run,” she said with a grin. “I feel better now.”

“Um, don't you want me to...?” Pearl began to offer, quirking an eyebrow in concern. Amethyst shook her head, still smiling.

“It's okay. I doubt you'd be able to do much with your belly like that. I can wait one more night.”

“So we're doing this again tomorrow?” Pearl asked suspiciously, narrowing her eyes.

“If you want. We don't have to bloat out on soda next time, though it'd be nice to see you this full again.” She patted Pearl's stomach, which sat fairly solidly now, and Pearl groaned.

“Please don't do that.”

“Don't get all fussy on me, Pearly-girl, we still have two more cans left,” Amethyst sang, plucking them from the side and handing one to Pearl.

“Two more?!” Pearl grumbled, glaring at the offending can. “I don't think I can, Amethyst.”

“Fine, fine.” Amethyst opened hers with a click and took a swig. “I'll drink the last one, then. You can manage this much, right?”

“I guess,” Pearl reluctantly agreed, taking the last can and clicking it open. She took a few sips, going slowly, though her gut ached in protest. Beside her, Amethyst continued to guzzle at a steady pace, stopping every so often to burp, and seemed at peace with herself. Pearl was glad. After how things had gone pear-shaped between her and Garnet, it was surprising that Amethyst was able to stay this calm.

Amethyst glanced over, cocking an eyebrow at Pearl's downcast expression.

“Hey, Earth to Pearl. Drink up.” She tilted back Pearl's head and got her to drink, but Pearl seemed much too distracted now. Amethyst relented after a few moments and let go of Pearl, who reached up to belch into her hand before turning away from Amethyst, hunching up.

“I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused,” she said quietly, and Amethyst stopped drinking as her shoulders began to tremble. “It was stupid of me, it was selfish and inconsiderate and I ruined everything-”

“Hey, hey,” Amethyst interrupted. “Hold up there. Yeah, it was beyond stupid and you screwed up, but... I'm just trying to cheer you up here. Garnet's being hard enough on you as it is without me and Steven putting you down too.”

“I don't deserve that,” she muttered. “I hurt you and Steven too. You don't have to be nice to me. You didn't have to defend me that night at the hub, either.”

“The stomach ache you got going on right now is my form of punishment,” Amethyst said playfully, patting Pearl's taut belly with a lopsided grin. Pearl swatted her hands away without any malice. “I can't talk for Steven, but I can talk for myself. I get it, you know? I get what it's like to want to fuse with Garnet. Losing yourself in a fusion...”

“It's marvellous,” Pearl admitted, smoothing her hands over her belly. She began to rub absent-mindedly as she spoke. “Being Sardonyx felt so much better than just being me. But I doubt I'll ever get to be her again after this.” She laughed, but it came out bitter, and she hung her head.

“Aw, come on, you're not allowed to mope in front of me!” Amethyst said, grabbing her head and lifting it to meet her intense stare. “Garnet isn't here right now, Steven isn't here right now. It's just you and me. So lets not talk about it.”

She sat herself in Pearl's lap and they laid down their half drunk cans, wrapping their arms around each other.

“Okay,” Pearl murmured, shutting her eyes tightly.

 

**Author's Note:**

> omfg dont look at me this is probably the longest smut ive ever written and its also just diehard fetish,, forgive me


End file.
